Tak Disengaja
by Baskil
Summary: Taoris/ Kris menemukan seorang pemuda/ Kagum? / "... namaku Kris" /gak bisa bikin summary, dibaca saja/
1. Chapter 1

Taktahu kapan datangnya  
tapi begitu indah jika kau mendapatkannya

Menyakitkan tapi tak lupa memberi kebahagiaan

Bukan suatu hal yang mudah  
sulit memang  
karna kau akan mendapat imbalan yang sepadan nanti

Menunggu bukan berarti tak berbuat apa-apa  
teruslah berusaha  
maka kau akan mendapatkannya

dimulai dari hal kecil

dimulai dari peduli

dimulai dari menolong

dimulai dari saling terbuka

dimulai dari mengerti

Perjalanan sebuah cinta dimulai

* * *

Jika setiap pekerja kantor apalagi dengan jabatan tinggi yang harus pulang malam tiap harinya tidak akan terlalu peduli terhadap hal-hal kecil, maka berbeda dengan Kris.  
Berbeda? Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?  
Saat ini dirinya sedang memandangi seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya layaknya sebuah pemandangan yang begitu disayangkan jika tak di pandangi. Kenapa penulis sebegitu hiperbola menuliskan ini? Karna, lihat saja

Kris bahkan belum berkedip setelah beberapa detik memandanginya.

Pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas sofanya? Well lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri.  
Bagaimana bisa?  
Jika kalian pikir Kris yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, kalian salah besar. Kris bukanlah seorang psikopat atau orang dengan gangguan jiwa.  
Kris menemukan pemuda ini beberapa langkah di belakang mobilnya saat pulang kantor.  
Hei, siapapun bisa meninggalkan pemuda ini saja bukan? Lihatlah! Sekarang sudah abad ke 27, orang-orang bahkan lebih mementingkan uang, dan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain.  
Tapi kenapa Kris membawa orang asing ke rumah megahnya? Bahkan ini hanya hal kecil.  
Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat pemuda tak sadarkan diri di tempat parkir akan mengganggap dia orang mabuk yang tak sengaja tidak sadarkan diri ataupun orang gila?  
Entah hal apa yang membuat Kris peduli terhadap pemuda ini.

Lengguhan seseorang menyadarkan Kris dari pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya, tentu saja dari pemuda yang dibawa Kris.  
"Arghh.. Kepalaku, astaga sakit sekali arggh" Pemuda itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya, padahal dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya.

Kris masih berdiam diri belum ada niat untuk menyapa pemuda tersebut

"Ahh, ergh di—dimana ini?" Pemuda itu mengedarkan kepalanya perlahan, dan tak sengaja matanya melihat ada orang yang saat ini tengah memandangi dirinya tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki  
"Si—siapa kau?" Tanyanya sembari menahan sakit yang amat di kepalanya

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah pergi meninggalkan pemuda ini

'Haah? Apa maksudnya? Astaga orang itu aneh sekali! Malah meninggalkanku!' batin Tao sambil menutup matanya berharap agar rasa sakit yang sedang bersarang di kepalanya berkurang

Setelah beberapa saat.

"Ini minumlah"  
Rupanya Kris meninggalkan pemuda ini untuk mengambil segelas air dan obat pereda sakit kepala.  
Segera pemuda itu menerima dan meminum obat itu.  
"Terimakasih"  
"Jadi, darimana kau akan bercerita?"  
"Huh? Maksudmu?"  
Kris duduk di sofa kecil bersebelahan dengan sofa yang diduduki pemuda itu  
"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di parkiran kantorku, dan sekarang kau berada di rumahku. Oh ya namaku Kris"  
"A—aku hhnng aku tidak terlalu mengingat apapun.. Hng Tao? Ah sepertinya namaku Tao.. Dan terimakasih banyak Tuan anda mau peduli pada saya" Pemuda itu tersenyum kelewat manis—dijaman ini sulit menemukan orang yang akan peduli, bahkan jika Kris mau bisa saja ia menjual pemuda ini. Dan ternyata tidak, bukan? Jadi Tao menyampaikan terimakasih lewat senyumnya ini sebagai ungkapan syukur dan terimakasihnya. Sepertinya Tao tidak menyadari efek senyumnya terhadap Kris.  
Huh? Kris? Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya?  
Detak jantung berdetak tak karuan, pipi menghangat, perasaan nyaman melingkupinya.  
Ehem, bukankah ini gejala orang jatuh cinta?  
Jadi, Kris jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda yang tak sengaja ditemukannya ini?  
Dari sekian banyak wanita maupun laki-laki yang ia kenal, ia jatuh cinta pada Tao?  
Astaga! Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat.  
Sebenarnya, hanya sekadar kagum atau cinta?

* * *

HAI  
APA INI wkwkwk  
hehe Review sebagai penyemangatku agar cepat update  
Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Di Kantor, jam 6.30 pagi -

"Pak, rapat akan dimulai 10 menit lagi" 

Hening 

"Pak?" 

"Maaf? Kris tersadar dari lamunannya 

"Rapat akan dimulai 10 menit lagi pak" 

"O-oh iya. Kau boleh kembali" 

"Baik, saya permisi"

'Astaga... Ini gara-gara pemuda itu' batin Kris, lalu menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya untuk bahan rapat

_Flashback_

_"Oh" Kris mengedipkan mata sesaat lalu mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka kecil_  
_  
"Em, kurasa keadaanku sudah membaik"_

_Perasaan Kris tak enak_

_\- "Jadi, sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu Kris-ssi"_

_Apa ini?_

_-"Aku pamit"_

_Kris hanya diam melihat Tao pergi_

_Dia bingung. Ada perasaan tak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu pergi, tapi memang dirinya ini siapanya pemuda itu?_

_End of Flashback_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain -

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tinggal dimana ya?" 

Sedari tadi Tao hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Satu hal yang Tao sadari, sepertinya ia mengalami amnesia.  
.

.

"Hmm, kurasa hari ini aku akan tidur di taman ini" hela Tao pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang kiranya nyaman untuk jadi alas tidurnya 

.

.

.

Kris hendak berkeliling mencari sarapan, yah karena ada rapat pagi tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan. Terlebih ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumah besarnya itu. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Tao sukses memporak-porandakan pikiran Kris, karna Kris sulit sekali untuk tidur tadi malam yah karna memikirkan Tao.

Dan entah apa, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Kris.

"Hmm? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat perawakan itu" gumam Kris.  
Kris menghentikan mobilnya, memastikan apakah dugaannya benar.

Dan matanya dikagetkan bahwa dugaannya benar, yang dilihatnya adalah Tao, pemuda yang ditolongnya tadi malam.

Kris segera keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengahampiri Tao

Berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang tidak diinginkan Kris bermunculan, seperti "apakah dia pingsan?","apakah dia terluka?","apa yang terjadi padanya?"  
Ayolah, yang sekarang dilihat Kris adalah Tao yang sendirian, dan tak sadarkan diri di taman.

"Hei, bangunlah" kata Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao

"Heung?" Tao membuka matanya perlahan dan wajah tampan Kris adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya

"Oh.. Anda, Kris-ssi?" kata Tao memastikan apakah benar apa yang dilihatnya, sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Iya ini aku, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana rumahmu?"

"A-aku, tidak tahu..." ucap Tao sepelan mungkin, menundukkan kepalanya.. Ia sangat malu atas fakta yang didapatinya sendiri.

"Apa-"

"Aku, kurasa aku aku kehilangan ingatanku" potong Tao menjelaskan sambil mengangkat wajahnya, matanya memandang Kris dalam. Memancarkan kejujuran, tak terlihat ada kepalsuan dibalik perkataan yang diucapkan Tao

Kris tampak berpikir sejenak

"Ayo ikut aku"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Kembali ke rumahku. Mulai sekarang tinggallah bersamaku"

"Tapi-"

"Sampai ingatanmu kembali, aku akan membantumu untuk dapat mengingat kembali" jawab Kris ragu. Ya ragu, ini hanya sebagai alsannya saja. Karna, entahlah.. Kris hanya ingin mengenal Tao lebih? Dan apa itu? Bahkan tadi pagi pun Kris melamunkan Tao. Kris juga perlu jawaban atas keanehan yang dilakukannya sendiri dan tentu jawaban tentang perasaan ganjil yang ia dapatkan.

Tao masih berdiam diri. Sungguh, Tao merasa hanya membebani Kris 

"Tak usah Kris-ssi. Aku sungguh merepotkan saja" ucap Tao lirih diakhirnya, dengan senyum yang dipakasakan-begitu yang dilihat Kris-

"Aku tak terima penolakan. Dan kau sama sekali tak merepotkan Tao, jangan merendahkan dirimu begitu" ucap Kris dengan penekanan, agak terbawa emosi. Sungguh ia hanya ingin menolong dan yaah mengenalnya lebih? Tapi mengapa begitu sulit mengajaknya?

"Ta-"

"Tao ya!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil... Tao?

Kris dan Tao segera mengalihkan kepala ke sumber suara, terlihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arah mereka lalu berhenti di dekat mereka

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Tao kau kemana saja hah?"

'Eh apakah aku mengenalnya?' pikir Tao

"Ayo kita pulang, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." pemuda itu tersenyum

Kris yang melihat tingkah pemuda yang tak dikenalnya ini hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Dan muncul firasat tak enak, apakah ini suatu pertanda?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kris sebijak mungkin, meski perasaannya terombang-ambing, takut jika kehilangan Tao -lagi

"Aku -

.

.

.

Berlanjut.

* * *

Ahaha halo semua!  
Sudah berapa bulan aku menghilang ...  
Ah.. Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab..  
Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak update cepat, malah sangat lama ...  
Maukah memaafkanku? 


End file.
